


Circus and Reality

by OblivionTime



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Circus, College, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionTime/pseuds/OblivionTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maka's world revolves around reading, correcting essays and giving lectures to students and specialists. She's single and not ready to mingle while Soul, a sarcastic trapeze artist in sparkly spandex, doesn't have the energy to care for a girlfriend he'll only see once every month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the circus

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot series. The one-shots will not be in the correct order.

**Welcome to the circus**

 

"Oh no." Kim patted her pocket with a devilish smirk playing on her lips. "It seems like I can't find my wallet." She comically emptied the pockets of her jacket and held her keys and leftover receipts from the convenient store in her palms. "Oh no. How am I supposed to pay for my ticket?"

Maka rolled her eyes at her friend. Even though she'd convinced Maka to come to the circus and watch the show with her, Maka should've foreseen that Kim would pull a trick like this when she offered to pay for her ticket and popcorn.

She sighed as she fished up her wallet from her leather jacket. The ticket booth was nearing them with only a family of three separating them. "I'll cover it. But this time you better pay me back."

"Don't worry about the money." Kim playfully elbowed Maka. "I promise you'll get another ticket and popcorn the next time."

She wasn't that thrilled going to a circus when she could be home and seated in her couch with her sweatpants and her cat Blair lying in her lap and a book in her hand. The days were spent at Death City University, the nights belonged to her to relax and read an exciting book. Her everyday life was hectic, going to a wild circus wasn't her idea of relaxing.

"Can you remind me why _I_ had to come with you?" The family in front of them went up to the now available ticket booth and the father of the family engaged with a conversation with the cashier. "You always visit the circus when they're in town. Why did you have to bring me with you _now?_ "

"Why? Is it so wrong of me to ask a stressed friend to the circus to relax and witness some cool acts?"

She raised her eyebrow at Kim's blatant bullshit.

Soon a smirk grew on her bubble-gum pink lips. "Okay I lied. Jacqueline started to get bothered by Ox coming with me. So I thought, geez, do I know someone who miserably sitting at home and wastes her life? Oh yeah. Maka could come with me."

The father in front of them thanked the cashier and grabbed his tickets. The cashier handed a program to each and every one of them. "Geez, thanks."

They headed up to the ticket booth. The― white haired cashier's eyes settled on her friend and immediately a large grin grew on his face. "Looks like Jackie's little Kimmy arrived earlier than usual."

Maka wasn't surprised the cashier recognized Kim. Her girlfriend Jacqueline was in the show. They'd been together for approximately… two years? Every time the circus came into town, Kim would go just to see her beloved girlfriend do what she loved. The circus was a part of Kim's life because Jacqueline was.

"Yeah, time pessimist here." She pointed her thumb at Maka.

The cashier's red eyes darted to her. Perfectly deep red eyes she'd never witnessed before stared into her very soul. A shiver ran through her spine under his red eyes. She'd never seen an albino before, and it was quite unsettling how strong and vibrant his eyes impacted on her. They were daring and yet he didn't challenge her, and they were unnerving and intriguing. He was… interesting with his appearance.

His eyes returned to Kim. "What happened to the guy?"

"Ox started to get the wrong idea and Jacqueline didn't like it." She rested her arms on the counter.

The guy snorted. "I don't blame her. I would also get the wrong idea if I caught my girlfriend with her ex's arm around her shoulders when I performed."

Kim rolled her eyes. "It was _years_ since we were together. We're just friends."

"Keep it that way." The guy sighed as he ducked under the register only to return up with two red tickets in his hand. "Row five, seat 57 and 58 like usual." He slapped the tickets on the counter. "That'll be 100 bucks."

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped to the floor. "100 dollars?! What kind of circus is this?"

The cashier cocked his eyebrow and blatantly stared at her as if she had leftover food on her forehead. "You know, circus artists need money to survive too."

She smiled sheepishly. Judging from the neutral facial with the tiny crest in-between his eyebrows, she hadn't made a good first impression on the cashier. She unzipped her wallet and retrieved her debit card. Awkwardly he retrieved the card reader. In strained silence she punched in her code and the purchase was finished a few seconds later.

"Enjoy the show." The cashier said unamused and handed a program to Kim. But none to her. Quickly she hurried passed the ticket booth while Kim grabbed the tickets. She lowered her head as she rushed inside of the typical yellow and red circus tent.

"You're unbelievable." Kim snickered and ran after her. "You pissed off Eater with your firsts words. You didn't even greet him or anything, the first words that came out of your mouth and the guy already despises you."

She rolled her eyes as Kim threw her arm around her shoulders. "He can hate on me as much as he wants. He doesn't know me. And quite frankly, I don't want to get to know him. He seemed incredibly boring and I bet he makes a lot of sarcastic jokes judging from that stone face he was rocking."

"He _does_ use a lot of sarcasm, but believe it or not, he's a nice guy once you look passed his whines and sarcasm. I bet if you flirted with him instead of insulting him, he would've given us the tickets."

She rolled her eyes into the back of her skull. Great. More guys who only care about dipping their sausage in the mustard. A guy who only cared about getting it on with women and hitting and quitting wasn't exactly the kind of guys she would surround herself with. She was in the front seat in her father's life and she personally witnessed what the fuckboy lifestyle could lead you to.

"Like I would ever. This is the last time I come with you to the circus and meet your circus friends."

"But they're really nice. How many friends do you have― your colleagues aren't included!" Kim spoke before Maka had a chance to utter a single word. "I'm the only one you hang out with. And I was the only one you hung with in college. You could use more friends."

"And of course I need friends from the circus. We have nothing in common! I'm a professor at a prestigious university and I teach psychology to students and specialists. They are― are― circus artists with weird talents!"

"I would take back your words if I were you." Kim shoved her playfully. "Because you _will_ meet them after the show."

Maka groaned. Bye bye, reading before bed. Now she had to stay _after_ the show to be able to drive her home. She knew Kim had something up her sleeves when she asked for a ride to the circus. She had planned everything out before she convinced her to come to the circus.

She was one sly woman. She might be adorable with her short pink hair and flush lips, but she was made of greed for money and a wall of protection for those she didn't trust. Beneath all the sarcasm and bossy attitude, there was a fragile girl in fear of being rejected. It had taken some time to become Kim's friend and it was a long road full of attempts at bullying her into staying away, threats and thirst for her money, but somehow, they managed to become friends.

"Geez, it's very thoughtful of you to bring me to meet your friends, but I think I'll pass." They pushed passed families with parents holding popcorn bags and children waving lollipops in the air happily. "Blair misses me and needs me."

"Come on, you work all the time, you prepare experiments, lecture to specialists and students. You need more friends in your life." She caught sight of an arrow to the right with their seat numbers. Both of them maneuverer passed excited children waving sticky cotton candy and lollipops and they found the mouth to the massive circus tent.

"I'm already fine. I don't need any more people. I have you, right?"

"And you know I'm quite busy with Jacqueline and my nursing job." They entered the circus tent and her eyes widened at the sight of the large scene in front of her. The spotlights lit up the beige sand on the empty stage floor. The ceiling stretched high in the air and benches with stools rose as they neared the tent's walls.

With a clouded mind she faithfully followed Kim who led the way toward their seats. They climbed the stairs and silently they sat down on red plastic seats. She knew Kim had something up her sleeves when she asked her to the circus, but maybe she had something on her mind than simply her company.

"Kim. What did you mean?"

She sighed and leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms behind her head. "I should've figured I gave you too big of a clue." She hocked her ankle over the other. "I was going to tell you it after the show, but now's as good as ever." Maka noticed her biceps flexing. "Jacqueline and I are discussing kids. We've come to agree we're going to adopt a baby and we are currently doing all the paperwork."

Her chin hit the floor and her eyes widened to the size of the circus tent. "What?" She whispered in disbelief. "But― but― you are only twenty-seven!"

"What? You're expecting me to have kids in my forties?" She snorted. "Jacqueline and I have stable jobs. We live in the same apartment and we've discussed about our future for quite some time now."

"But don't you two want to be married first?"

Kim giggled nervously as she retrieved her hand from her pocket. A simple golden ring shone up the tent with its presence alone.

"Y-you― you're getting married?!"

She nodded. "Yeah. We're planning to go to court in a few weeks and sign the papers. We want to keep it small. Jackie will bring one person and so will I to be our witness. And I want you to come."

Her mouth opened and closed, attempting to find words. But just as smoke, every time she seemed to form cohesive words, it disappeared. "W-what?"

She rolled her eyes. "I think you know where I'm going with this. When Jackie and I are married and we've taken our child home, we won't be the same."

Her eyes lowered down to the wooden stair case they found themselves seated on.

It was exactly like she said. When she got married… she would be alone. Kim would be busy with their child and her wife-to-be. They wouldn't casually got to the bar every other weekend. Kim wouldn't drag her out to Deathbucks for a coffee (which she always had to pay for). She would suddenly be very… lonely. Kim always said she was a loner, but meeting her friend around once every weekend was enough. Not meeting her at all or maybe once every other month… it would be quite lonesome.

"Congratulation to your engagement." Her nails dug into her denim fabric. "I'm very happy for you and Jacqueline."

Kim unwrapped her arms and rested them on her lap where her golden ring was awfully attention-grabbing. "I know it comes to quite a shock. I've talked about you to Jackie and my friends and we've a friend named Tsubaki who'd love to meet you."

"So that's why you want me to stay? So this Tsubaki can meet me?"

"Pretty much."

The spotlights suddenly turned off and the parents hushed for their children to quiet down. Music erupted from the speakers and the beat rushed faster than a train. Spotlights with every colour danced over the audience and blinded her eyes for a split-second. The music and the sound suddenly came to a sudden halt and darkness devoured the stage. Instantly it lit up and for the first time, someone was on the stage.

"Welcome to the Ceased Circus!" A tall man all dressed in a black suit with large golden buttons stood in the epicentre of the spotlight. "I want to remind everybody flashes on cameras or other distracting devices are prohibited and those who do will immediately be escorted out of the tent." A big grin on the man's face grew. "I wish all of you a happy experience with us!"

_POFF!_

Smoke erupted and swallowed the man. The light of the spotlights seeped through the smoke and the man was replaced with a shorter male. Crazy blue hair stood in every direction and arms were crossed over a bare chest with dark blue body pain swirling up his torso and his arms. A large grin stretched on his face and exposed pale slightly crooked teeth.

"YAHO!" He waved his arm and another smoke barrier appeared and the man disappeared. The smoke cleared and in his place stood a large double door closet with skulls on each door. Silence lay heavy in the circus tent as the double doors slowly creaked open. Suspense drew the children closer to the edge in their seats.

Music poured out of the speakers and feet stepped down on the sand. One pair, two pair, three pair, more feet stumped down on the sand, person after person flooded out of the tiny closet dressed in light, exposing spandex show costumes to the sound of the audience applauding.

"That's Tsubaki." Kim pointed toward a woman in tight leggings with glitter and a dark blue corset standing beside the crazy blue-haired man. She couldn't help but notice her large bust that would burst the tight corset in any second. They were at a _circus!_ Children were present! "And the guy standing beside her is her boyfriend Black*Star. He's a magician and she's his assistant."

Slowly she nodded as she applauded. Hopefully the vulgare clothes wouldn't upset the children too much.

"That's Patty and Kid. Kid's a knife-thrower and a juggler. Patty does multiple things, but basically she's a clown."

Her eyes found the pair waving toward the crowd in revealing spandex suits with sequins. She recognized the brunette with her beautiful see-through skirt and leotard as the woman on Kim's phone. If she remembered correctly… she was a fire dancer?

Her mouth dropped down to the floor and beyond when the last pair stepped out of the closet. There stood a beautiful woman in a white full-body spandex with red sequin sewed into the costume. Next to her stood the white-haired man with the curious red eyes. She didn't think he was in the show― she thought―

"Is he in the show?" She leaned toward Kim to overpower applauds and the racing music.

"Yeah. He's a trapeze artist and his partner is Liz, the woman beside him."

She found herself staring as the entertainer went around in a circle and clapping their hands. Her eyes stayed set on the large smirk on the white-haired man's face. In the ticket booth, he'd appeared to be bored and despised his job, but on stage, his eyes sparkled. Or it might've just been the spotlights.

The show started. Patty and Kid entertained the kids with knife juggling, then Jacqueline and her partner Kilik did some outstanding fire dancing and fire breathing. Both of them looked absolutely stunning. Kim found himself seated at the edge of her seat with a large smirk of… desire on her face. When their act ended, Jacqueline's gaze moved to them and waved quickly toward her. Kim threw a kiss at her which she caught with a large grin.

The show continued. Circus artist after circus artist performed. Black*Star and Tsubaki performed some cool illusions and magic tricks, at the end of the show, Tsubaki smiled gently toward Maka.

It wasn't until the white-haired man sprang onto the stage, jumped on a trampoline and soared through the air like he was a bird. He grabbed a trapeze in the air and it swung from the force. Skilfully and rapidly he hooked his legs around the bar and when it swung back, Liz appeared and hoped on the trampoline. She flew and grabbed his hands.

Her breath caught in her throat. They were ten yards up in the air and it didn't appear either of them was wearing any safety lines. They swung through the air and balanced on the tiny bar and swung from one trapeze to another. The white-haired man held the woman upside-down close to him as if he was Romeo and she was his Juliette and he didn't dare to let her go. Their performance brought feelings out of her and the beautiful classic string music remind her of the tragic story of Romeo and Juliette. Their moments dynamic and yet fragile. Their interaction powerful and cautious. It was as if they left each other, it would rip their hearts out of their chests and if they were together, it would pain both of them.

Liz glided down his body and down his arms, and their hands held each other's wrists as they soared through the air. The sting music faded at the spotlight dimed down.

Applauds erupted and she clapped her hands as loudly as she could. Her palms stung but she didn't care. The performance was beautiful. More entertaining than she imagined it being. Every act was unique and entertaining in its own way. When she arrived, she thought it would be childish and boring, but it wasn't. There were skilful stunts and amazing performance. She regretted questioning the price because it was worth every penny of it.

The circus artists pooled out from the red silk doorway and they bowed low toward the audience to the sound of applauds. She found herself standing with the others and clapped her sore hands. Jacqueline bowed deeply toward them and triumph smiled toward her fiancée.

Maka found herself smiling with joy as she stared toward the white-haired man. He seemed so… happy. Pleased with himself. She couldn't understand why he _wouldn't_ be. He performed beautifully with Liz. Her breath hitched when his red eyes locked with hers. His smile was replaced with a large grin. _"I told you so"_ she could read in his eyes.

She rolled her eyes at him. The show was remarkable, but she wouldn't tell him that.


	2. What a circus

**What a circus**

The car beeped and the lights flashed when she pressed the button of her car key. She rushed as fast as she could with her heels on and her jacket thrown over her shoulder. Her standard ringtone rung and she struggled with holding her stuff as she fished up her phone from her bag. She pressed her cheek against her jacket as she swiped over Kim's caller ID. "I know I'm late. I'm sorry, work was hectic―"

"Don't worry about it." Kim quickly cut her off.

Her eyes fluttered with confusion as she adjusted her grip on her jacket. "You're not mad?" That was unusual. It belonged to the usual banter of theirs whenever Maka arrived late because she stayed at the office and worked. Kim always chewed her out when she worked too much. But she guessed being invited to dinner _she_ would pay for belonged to the unusual category also.

"Of course no!" Kim chirped happily as Maka burst through the double doors of the restaurant. "I know this was sudden after all."

Her rushed steps ceased as she gazed toward their usual booth at their favourite restaurant. Instead of seeing bubble-gum pink hair and a phone pressed to her ear, the familiar circus woman Kim had introduced her to rested her chin against the back of her hands.

She was waiting for her.

"Kim." Maka growled.

"Gotta run. I love you."

"Kim! Wait―"

A monotone tune was left ringing in her ear.

She sighed as her nails dug into her professional suit jacket. She should have known. Kim was never _that_ understanding when it came to people running late. She always detested when she was running late due to her work as a college professor. She was going to kill Kim next time she saw her. Or not generously buy her lunch.

Maka was about to turn around and sneak out before Tsubaki could notice her (she had essays to correct and she'd to prepare a presentation for her specialist class) just when Tsubaki lifted her face and her eyes set on her from across the room. Tsubaki raised her hand and waved at her as if she hadn't spotted her. She grimaced.

No turning back now.

She sighed and mourned the sleep she would miss after catching up with her college duties. She plastered on a fake smile as she marched over to the booth Tsubaki sat in. "Hi!" Tsubaki said kindly. "Nice to see you again."

"Yeah. Nice to see you too." She slid into the booth and discarded her jacket and bag. "Although I have to admit, I had expected Kim to join us."

"Yes, I believe she took on another shift at the hospital or something like that."

It was a lie. She knew Kim wouldn't willingly take another shift. Her precious time with her fiancée was her top priority along with baby proofing their apartment.

"I guess." She sighed. Why did Kim have to leave her alone? She knew she was very busy with the exams dawning and her pile of essays grew larger and larger for every day and her work phone rang constantly with students asking questions about the material. A potential dinner date that could grow into friendship wasn't on her priority list at the moment. But it would be very rude of her if she left now when Tsubaki had been waiting so patiently for her to arrive.

"I heard from Kim you work as a college professor." Tsubaki asked, resting her chin on her palm with her menu closed. Most likely she'd already decide a long time ago what she wanted to order.

"Yes. I teach psychology to novices and specialists."

"Really? Specialists already?"

She did indeed work hard to achieve a spot at the prestigious college and quickly climbed to the top to teach specialists decades older than her. All the hard work and late nights studying had been worth it in the end. And she was working hard to keep her spot at the top.

"Yes. And you work at the circus." Oh had she remembered. The skimpy sparky corset to please the adult male part of the circus. Or the female side for that matter.

"Yes. I've worked on the circus since I was sixteen."

Maka's eyes bulged out with surprise. "Sixteen?!" Tsubaki nodded proudly. "Did your parents allow it?"

She shook her head as Maka waved toward a waitress who acknowledged her with a smile. "I ran away from home. I sent them letter occasionally to tell them I was okay."

The waitress arrived and she took their order. "And your parents were okay with it?"

"Not exactly. They tried to find me but since I was always on the move with the circus, they never did. They understood when they saw me perform. When we're in the area they always come and watch the show."

"Sounds like a tough thing to do."

"Not compared to a dedicated college professor." She smiled friendly toward Maka. "I earned my GED on the road and I couldn't imagine voluntarily go back to school to become a professor."

"It's not _that_ bad. It's actually very rewarding." The waitress returned with their drinks and disappeared to attend other dining guests. Maka grabbed her drink and watched the see-through soda swirl in the glass. "It's very rewarding watching the journey the student takes. I enjoy teaching students who actually likes the subject."

"But it has to be a lot of work, right?"

"It is. I've about one-hundred-fifty students in my cognitive psychology class and it takes some time to correct the essays and exams. I also lead a team of scientists exploring different cognitive mechanisms in the human mind."

Tsubaki took a gulp of her water and set it down on the table. "Sounds very sophisticated."

"It's very abstract. Some students never seem to understand the gravity of impact on the human mind."

"I see." She stirred her straw in her water. "So what do you do in your spare time?"

"What do you mean spare time?"

"Don't you have any hobbies?" Tsubaki's voice rose with shock.

"The thing is, I don't really have that much free time. My work keeps me busy."

"But don't you have any hobbies you enjoy when you do have time?"

She sighed and leaned her chin on her hand. "I enjoy reading." She certainly wouldn't be able to continue her book any time soon. Not with this friend date and the workload she'd staking up on her desk. Tsubaki proved to be a good girl who went through a lot of interesting things. The food arrived and Tsubaki munched on her salad as she talked about every country, city and culture she'd explored on her adventures on the road with the circus. She'd been in every continent around the world and experienced a lot of adventures with the circus crew.

Jealousy snaked under her skin at all the places she'd visited and all the people she'd met. Since she entered her first school year, she'd never been on a vacation outside of the state. The only travel she'd done was related to her research and then the furthest away she'd been was two states away. Never before had she truly taken a vacation and left to a tropical country for relaxation. What did people even do on a vacation? Read books? Sleep in? She was ashamed she didn't have a clue.

"Right now we're free for a week before we'll travel to Brazil and perform."

"May I ask why you decided to take a week off here?"

She nodded as she placed her utensils down on her clean plate. "Of course. Most of the crew lives in Las Death but there are a few who live here in Death City. We always try to fit in with our schedule so we get a little free time with our friends and family."

"So do you have any family here?"

She shook her head. "No. My family is in Japan. I've a couple of friends outside of the circus but I don't see them that often. It's mostly me and Black*Star."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

Her pale cheeks heated and a gentle smile spread on her lips. "Yes. He's the magician you saw on the show. The one with blue hair."

She grimaced. The obnoxious guy who constantly demanded more applauds for every magical trick he did. "I see."

"Some other crew members have their parents or siblings here, but some of us are like me, no family or friends outside of the circus crew."

"How come?"

"Well, we're always on the road. It's not like we can see them that often. It's very hard trying to sustain relationships when you're always away." She looked down at her empty glass as if she thought back at something in her past. "We're just never… there."

"If it isn't working then it isn't working." Maka said, trying to brighten the suddenly sad atmosphere. "You're not meant to be then. I've always thought if the person doesn't accept your work, then they don't deserve to be in your life."

Her own history of boyfriends could match Tsubaki's. The few dates and the handful of boyfriends she'd experienced were lacklustre. It was a drag trying to schedule for dates and the guys called and texted her during workhours. She knew how to multitask, but trying to text and focus on correcting essays was beyond her capability. The guys needed more communications and they wanted to see her more often, but she simply couldn't because of her work.

From the little information she'd received from Tsubaki, she most likely experienced something similar to her. With her always being on the road, she couldn't see her partner that often. Being months and months away to only return for a couple of days, maybe two weeks at tops, strained any relationship. No wonder she never saw her friends outside the circus because the friendship corroded.

"You're right." A smile spread on her face and she looked prettier with that kind of smile she made. "I'm happy I've Black*Star. He's the right guy."

"Well that's… great." She tried to maintain a smile for Tsubaki's sake, but she was all alone. The only friend she'd was Kim and there was no potential guy in her life. Sometimes when she'd corrected all her essays and prepared the morning's classes, it would've been great to cuddle with a guy and discuss books or just… talk. Enjoy each other's company. Just being with a guy she genuinely liked was something she missed in her life. But she was too busy and the work wouldn't be worth the few good moments they'd share.

She was better off alone.

"So do you have a partner in your life?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm focusing at my job."

"I see." She picked up her empty glass. "Would you like another drink? I would like one."

She pictured all the essays in her inbox on her work email that needed correction. "You know what, I think I better―" Her voice died as Tsubaki's eyes ripped from hers and looked passed her, suddenly waving to someone.

"Hey guys!"

She looked over her shoulder toward the tall blonde woman and― Soul, the trapeze artist she'd offended. His half-lidded eyes set on her and slightly widened when recognition dawned on him. He looked away from her and shoved his hands in his pockets dismissingly.

"Hey Tsu." The blonde woman, if she remembered right, Liz went over to Tsubaki. "I didn't know you were here. Where's Black*Star?"

"He's at the gym."

"It's unusual to see you two separated."

"I'm not alone." Tsubaki gestured toward Maka. "You remember Maka, right?"

Liz shifted her attention to Maka and her blue eyes locked with hers. "Oh yeah, you're Kim's friend?"

"Yes." She couldn't help but notice Liz's attire. She looked completely… different now when she wasn't dressed in sparkly skin-tight spandex. She dressed like a tough girl with her baggy jeans and tight shirt. From the show she appeared to be responsible and elegant while now she got a completely different vibe. One that screamed "I'm tough and strong and don't you dare mess with me or I'll break your neck".

"Hey Soul." Tsubaki waved at Soul standing a few feet away. "Why don't you come and join us?"

His jaw tightened and he hesitated before slowly he slouched over to them. His zip hoodie didn't hide his broad shoulders and jeans hugged his skinny hips. Perfect body for a trapeze artist. Or a model. She didn't want to admit it, but he was attractive with his toned body and his intriguing unique white hair and blood red eyes.

"Why don't you join us? Maka and I were just about to order some drinks."

"N―"

"Sure." Liz pitched in and Soul glared at her as she slid into the both beside Maka. "We didn't really get to know you that much after the show." Liz waved over a waitress as Soul reluctantly slid into the booth beside Tsubaki. He really didn't like her after her slip up before the show. Soul literally directed his body away from her and refused to look at her like a stubborn child. The waitress returned and took their order and she was once again stuck for another hour.

Liz, Tsubaki and Maka engaged in conversation while Soul sipped on his beer, completely disconnected. Liz and Tsubaki glanced toward his direction and tried to engage him in the conversation, but he was unenthusiastic. They must've noticed how he didn't want to be associated with her.

Geez, she didn't even want to be around a rude guy like him.

"Oh look." Liz raised her empty cocktail glass with a sheepish grin. "Mine's empty. Tsubaki, why won't you join me and get drinks for all of us?"

Soul choked on his beer and he and Maka shook their heads madly. "But you can only call over a waitress to get them!"

"There isn't even a bar here!" Both of them exclaimed at the same time. They gazed at each other baffled before they huffed and crossed their arms over their chests.

"You two need to chill." Liz said as she stood up with her empty glass. "We'll be back soon."

"I could come with you." Maka insisted.

"You just sit back and relax. We only need two pair of hands." Tsubaki smirked knowingly as she rose from her seat. "We'll be back before you know it." Maka's mouth opened and closed repeatedly as the two women left the booth with their empty glasses in their hands. Silence hung heavy between Soul and Maka as they sat with their arms crossed and legs pointing away from each other. The moments went by and so did minutes. They were taking far too long grabbing drinks. Her nails dug into her shirt as she grimaced. They had either ditched them or they were hiding somewhere.

Great. This was great.

Kim was most likely behind the appearance of Liz and Soul. She just had to be.

"I don't think they're coming back," Maka said.

"No shit." They sat in silence, still stubbornly with their backs turned toward the other. How childish both of them were. They'd both jumped to conclusions and gotten off at the wrong foot. She, as the higher person among the two, should start to make amends. For Kim's sake.

She sighed and turned toward him. "Listen. I'm sorry." His eyes widened with shock and he gazed at her. "I was wrong. The whole show was amazing and your performance was off the hook."

"Y-you liked it?!" he stuttered and untied his arms from over his chest.

She nodded sincerely. "Yes. I'm very happy Kim invited me to come. It was worth every penny."

He stared at her and his jaw resting on the floor.

She grabbed her jacket and her bag from the floor and stood up. "There! I've said it." She fished up her wallet and slapped a bill on the table. "Keep the change." He silently watched her as she left the booth and the restaurant.

The cool night air of the night chilled her bare arms. She threw her jacket on and searched for her car keys in her pocket. Receipt. Gum paper. Headphones. Ah! She retrieved her keys from her pocket and they slipped from her fingers. They chirred as it hit the ground. A sigh left her vocal cords and she picked up her keys. The car bleeped and the lights flashed when she pressed the button.

"Wait!" He halted her movement and whipped around, seeing Soul running toward her in full speed. He came to a shrieking halt in front of her. His warm large hand grabbed her and a weight was placed in her palm. His warmth disappeared from her hand and a bill and a couple of coins rested in her hand. "I don't need your money."

She cocked her eyebrow and slowly nodded. "Okaaay. You could've given the waitress a large tip then?"

His jaw tightened as he shoved his hands deep into his pockets. "I guess I'm sorry too." He ignored her previous statement as he stared into her eyes with determination. "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. You've every right not to like the show. It doesn't make you a bad person."

A smile blossomed on her face. "Your apology is accepted."

"Cool." He smirked wide, showing off his intriguing sharp teeth. "Um, bye then."

"Goodbye." He turned on his heel and walked away with his back slouched. She rolled her eyes as she opened her car door. Even though he performed so beautifully, he'd the most hideous posture she'd ever seen. She slid into her car and slammed the door shut. The engine roared to life and she drove out of the parking lot.

She most likely wouldn't see that awful posture of his ever again.


	3. Causing a Circus at the Shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this piece back in early 2017, I hope it's still good!

**Causing a Circus at the Shop**

Her foot taped to the bass of the dubstep blasting in her ears. The shopping basket slightly swinging by her side as she read the various movie titles resting on the shelf. Pacific Rim was an excellent movie with excellent effects and acting, but she already owned the movie and it was one of her favourites. Titanic, also one of her favourites.

She bit her lower lip as she stepped closed and picked up a random movie. She flipped the movie and read the summary. She didn't want to pick a movie that was too good. A handful of exams were in need of correction and she didn't want to be disturbed too much. It was Saturday and she could use some sort of relaxation. Even though she couldn't enjoy it fully, it was better than nothing.

A tap on her shoulder and she spun around. A large grin of sharp teeth and red eyes met her. Her mouth fell wide open and she ripped her headphones off her head. "Hi."

She never expected she would see Soul ever again after they buried the hatch. She certainly enjoyed watching the show, but she doubted she would make time to visit the circus again.

"I said you must've some poor music taste."

Her eyes narrowed into slits. "I do not!" she hissed. "You can't even know that."

"Your horribly irregular tapping says it all."

"It doesn't!"

"Oh yes it does. And so does that horrible nails on blackboard sound you're listening to."

She pouted and her grip on her basket tightened. "It's called dubstep!" A stranger hushed loudly in her direction. She rolled her eyes. Geez. It wasn't like they were in a library. She spun on her feet and placed the movie back on the shelf.

"So… movie night?" Soul spoke as he stood beside her.

She sighed and grabbed a new movie. "Something along those lines." Her gut told her if he knew, it would be another subject on his list he could make fun off.

"'Something along those lines' eh? What does that even mean?"

"It means what it means."

"But it doesn't mean anything."

"Yes it does," Maka sneered.

"No it doesn't," he grinned.

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't."

"You just love to piss me off." Her balls tightened even more. Urgh! He crawled under her skin and made her blood boil. If she knew he would be such a nuisance she would've never apologized. He was easier to deal with when he was ignoring her than he was making fun of her.

He chuckled heartily as his grin only widened. "I'm not doing anything. You've got to calm your tiny tits."

Her mouth fell wide open and she whirled toward him. "You listen, you _punk_ ―" the train of insults came to a shrieking halt. He was just trying to get a reaction out of her. He wanted to see her vision go red and start a fight right there in the movie section.

She wouldn't let him win.

She inhaled deeply and walked away. To her dismay, the heavy footsteps of his combat boots banged for every step. She twisted and turned in the aisles in a poor attempt at losing him but he breathed at her neck. Quickly she grabbed her favourite brand of chocolate chip ice cream and threw it down her basket.

"And you're a fatty too," he sung lowly.

Breathe Maka. Breathe. Don't let him get under your skin. "It's late. Don't you've someone waiting for you?"

"You remember Liz, right?"

She remembered. A very kind woman with a big heart. But she was also a tough and strong woman she didn't want to mess with. "Yes."

"She's my roommate."

"I see. So she isn't your girlfriend?" She asked. Slowly retreating back to the movie aisle to pick out a movie fast and get the hell away from him.

"No. Just a friend." She could feel the smugness growing from him. "Why? You interested?"

She snorted. "As if. I don't go for assholes."

"Lucky you. I don't go for nerdy girls."

She rolled her eyes to the back of her head as she once again came to a stop in front of the movie shelf. She snatched a random movie and threw it in her basket.

"Wow!" Soul grabbed her wrist and stopped her in her tracks. "That's a horrible movie."

"Great! The shittier the better." She ripped her hand from his grip.

"You'll throw away all your money." He took the movie from her basket and placed it back on the shelf.

"Hey!" she hissed.

"This one's better." He grabbed one from the shelf and slapped it in her hand.

"The untouchables?" She read the title out loud.

He smirked wide. "It's a good one. It's gotten plenty awards." He tapped the cover of the DVD where all the awards were listed. "It really touches your heart."

"Look." She placed the DVD back on the shelf. "Thanks for the recommendation, but I don't want a good movie."

He cocked his eyebrow questioningly.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "It's just meant for background noise. I've to correct essays."

"That's sad. On a Saturday, really? Aren't you supposed to be with your boyfriend or go out with your friends?"

"I don't have time for those things." She grabbed a different movie and threw it in her basket. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to head home."

"Hold on." He held her wrist once again. He picked the movie back from the shelf. "If I buy this for you, you'll have to promise me you'll watch it." She opened her mouth. "And no working while you watch it." She closed her mouth and pouted.

"I can buy it myself, you know."

"But then you spoil the fun by working while watching it." His deep red eyes were suddenly soft and the smirk was gone, leaving behind a smile playing on his lips. She never thought she would see such an expression on his face. It was… nice.

"Fine!" She snatched the movie from his hand and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'll watch it!" He cocked his eyebrow. She rolled her eyes with annoyance. "Without doing anything work related."

He grinned wide. "Cool."

She handed the movie over to him and she headed over to the register. She paid for her things and waited for Soul. The movie and a bag of chips. They both exited the supermarket together.

"I hope you're a woman who keeps her promises."

The lights on her car flashed as she pressed the button on her car keys. "Of course I do!"

He fished up his phone from his pocket and held it out toward her. "Mind giving me your number?"

She cocked her eyebrow suspiciously. "This isn't one of your tricks so you can harass me on daily basis?"

He snorted. "As if. Just want to make sure you keep your word."

It couldn't do any harm by giving him her number. He seemed to have a… a softer side? A gentler side? He didn't seem to be all that bad. And if he proved to be a nuisance, she could always block his number. She didn't even have to contact him if she wanted to! He would probably forget.

"Okay." She added her phone number in his contacts. His thumb swiped across his screen and a moment later her phone started ringing. Before she'd time to pick up, the ringing stopped.

"Now you've my number."

She saved his number, she tried to cover her smile, under the nickname _Asshole_.

"The circus starts another tour tomorrow." He flashed his sharp teeth. "I'll be waiting for your call." He turned on his heels and coolly waved from over his shoulder.

She rolled her eyes at the bastard and slid inside of her car. Man. She hoped she hadn't done a huge mistake by exchanging contact information. There were always opportunities to leave. She could simply let the movie rest on her shelf along with the rest of her movies. Her gaze moved down to the movie resting on the passenger's seat.

But he'd bought the movie for her. There was no harm in giving it a go. Right?


	4. Juggle Act

**Juggle act**

Okay, she had to admit, she was surprised when she woke up on the couch to her notify light on her phone blinking. It was a text from "Asshole" (she giggled), asking if she'd kept her word. The time stamp glared at her, 4:37, sent at terribly early hour of the morning. She hadn't thought of him as a morning person. Then again, hadn't he mentioned something about his circus starting to tour again?

She'd sat up on her couch, pushing away the blanket and the TV still poured out the menu music. If she knew replying to him would've been the beginning of a very expensive phone bill, she probably wouldn't have responded.

They texted the whole day, talking about the movie (him appointed himself as her personal movie recommender). It all was so… easy. It was easy to talk to him. The conversation effortlessly went to one conversation to another. He was funny in his own sarcastic and rude way. Every day he put a smile on her face. Every morning she would giggle from a stupid text insulting her inability to stay away until he went to sleep. She knew it was a joke since he went asleep at a very late hour while she often fell asleep on the couch, surrounded with her responsibilities.

There was never a moment she realized how much he had wormed into her daily life. When she woke up, she sent him a good morning picture on snapchat. At lunch, she skyped with him. Around dinner time she called his cell. In between they would text. It could take hours before the person would answer, but she was okay with it. It was better than her previous boyfriends who blew up her phone and nagging her about responding quicker to their texts. This was exactly what she had hoped to find in a friend. And he was more than okay with the slow responses because he was also busy with his career. It was completely new. A friendship with a guy she could maintain while it allowed her to focus on her job. She didn't want to admit it, but he was a distraction.

She was smitten.

The asshole trapeze artist had her pulse rushing when he smiled. Her cheeks heated with pleasant warmth when the corners of his eyes wrinkled when he laughed. There was something with him, something that made her feel _alive_. It was exciting hiding behind her desk and texting him during lectures when she showed a short clip from an observation. He broke her routine and it was great. Exciting even.

Never had a person made her feel like this. Never had any of the poor attempts at a relationship resulted in her feeling anything like this― and they weren't even together! She didn't even know if he was interested in her that way. She didn't even know if she wanted a romantic relationship between them. They were very good friends. What if a romantic relationship fucked it all up between them? She would hate that. If they were a couple, it would require her to put in more time into them; time she didn't have, and he would end up as the rest of her boyfriends; needy. Begging for her undying attention and talking about marriage and kids and houses and― ugh, things she wasn't interested in.

She couldn't decipher her own feelings.

"This is an unusual sight." Kim commented as she slid into their usual booth. "Have you been here since lunch and worked or what?" She smirked wittedly.

"I don't know what to do." The smirk was immediately whipped from Kim's face at her unusual confession.

"What's it about now? A lecture? A student?"

"No, it's about… _Soul_ ," Maka whispered his name as if it was a shameful secret.

"Soul? What about him?"

"I'm…" She leaned closer to her friend. "… catching _feelings._ "

"Feelings―"

"Not so loud!" Maka hushed Kim down.

"It's not like he can hear you. He's out of the state!"

" _Kim_ ," Maka said sternly. "I don't know what to do."

Kim sighed heavily and massaged the bridge of her nose. "You're so dense. You ask him out. Duh."

"It's not that easy." Maka fiddled with the mouth of her coffee cup, circling the edge of it, feeling the hot steam on her palm. "What if he doesn't like me? I don't want what we have to end. I actually _like_ talking to him." The waitress arrived with block and a pen ready, quickly taking their order before she disappeared.

"Let me tell you a story then," Kim spoke after the waitress left with their orders. "You and Soul have quite similar dating philosophies."

Maka cocked her eyebrow, not knowing if it was a good or bad thing. Most likely a terrible thing.

"He used to date a little, and just like you, it didn't really go that well. His partners didn't really like him being gone touring and all. When he was home, they were clingy and needy, wanting him to call them every hour of the day, you know it. He didn't like it and he decided it was too much work putting into a relationship."

The waitress returned with Kim's milkshake and a refill on Maka's coffee.

"That's awful! That's not helpful at all!" Maka groaned and buried her face in her crossed arms on the table. "Even if I had wanted to date him he isn't open to the idea."

She snickered at her friend's ridiculousness. "Now you see what your dating philosophy has led you."

"This isn't funny!" Maka whined. "He won't date me."

Kim rolled her eyes as she sucked on her strawberry milkshake. The straw popped when she removed her lips. "Geez, get over yourself. If there's one person he would date it's you."

She lifted her head, eyes fluttering with confusion. "It is?"

" _Yes,_ " she said as if it was obvious. "He doesn't really talk to a lot of girls. If he didn't like you, he wouldn't talk to you as much as he does."

"He wouldn't?" A ridiculous smile played on her face. She tried to cover it with her cup of coffee but she knew Kim had spotted it already.

"Geez, you're already planning the wedding, aren't you?"

She spit out her coffee, coughing. "I'm not!"

"But you aren't denying the fact you want to date him."

A deep sigh escaped her lips. "I don't know. Maybe? It's so confusing. I genuinely care about him and I see potential between us but… I don't really know."

"Listen." Kim held her milkshake in her hand. "You don't have to decide now. No one is forcing you to make up your mind. Take every day as it comes and when he asks you out, you can talk things out and see how it feels." She smiled her rare soft smiles. "Do what you want to do. Just don't overthink it all."

"Thanks." It was exactly what she should do. If it happened, it happened. Instead of uselessly overthink the situation as she usually did, she needed to slow down, live in the presence and see where things went. If they got there, she didn't even have to decide then. It was okay to slow things down.

Kim slurped up the last of her milkshake and she shook her now empty glass. "It will be four dollars."

Maka rolled her eyes and both of them burst out laughing.


	5. Pulsing Circus

**Pulsing circus**

The phone rested comfortably in his large hand. His eyes were locked at the three dots jumping one after another. His jaw tight as he anticipated the replay. What would she say? Would she finally get the hint or would she keep on living in her fantasy world? Geez, for a girl as smart as her, she sure was dense from time to time.

His phone buzzed and snapped out of his thoughts.

_I'm sure you'll do just fine_

Loudly he slapped his hand on the forehead. The music from the stage pulsed through the thin fabric. She sure was dense. She couldn't see a guy flirting his ass off if it was right in front of her. With all her degrees and smarts, she couldn't even get the hint he was interested in her more than a friend. Geez, did he have to spell it out to her or did she even know how to read? He was sure even then she wouldn't get the hint.

"Is Romeo frustrated at his Juliette?" Liz threw her arm around his shoulders and glanced down at his phone.

He rolled his eyes and showed the phone in pocket of his hoodie. "Shut up."

"You're blushing."

He knew it. His cheeks were burning hot and he pouted. "I said shut up."

"Just straight up ask her out if you want her. It's not that hard."

It was if you're dealing with Maka Albarn. "It's not that easy."

"Yes it is." She removed her arm and slapped her hands on his cheeks, directing his eyes back on hers. "Grow some balls and ask her out. Who knows? Tomorrow she might not be available."

He gave her a 'are you kidding me' look. If it was one person who wouldn't find a guy, it was her. With her record of staying at home for work, the only guy she would fall in love with was the pizza guy. And he was sure she wasn't into teenage boys with zits and braces.

"Okay. Maybe not." She mushed his cheeks together like his grandma always did when they met. "But just think how cute you two would look together. An asshole circus freak and a prestigious college professor. You don't see that often."

"Knock it off already with your wishful thinking." He ripped her hands off him. "She's just not interested." As soon as the words left his mouth, his heart sunk to the pit of his stomach with realization. Maybe she got the hints but she was too caring to reject his feelings. She didn't want to hurt him. His jaw tightened. It was something she would do. She was a woman who knew how to spit fire, but she had a heart made out of gold. He had grown a connection to her like no girl he'd dated before. She was… just Maka. There was no other woman like her.

"Or maybe her mom dropped her on her head?"

"Would you just stop?" he sneered.

She snickered and threw her arm once again around his shoulders. "Geez, getting your panties in a twist. You've changed."

"Just―" he unwrapped her arm from his shoulders. "Give me a minute."

An understanding smile grew on her face and she nodded. "Right. Keep it short. It's soon our turn."

He grinned toward her before she turned on her heel and headed toward the entrance of the stage. He retrieved the phone from his pocket. He unlocked it and found the picture of Maka he'd taken staring back at her with her phone number underneath it. But what if she just didn't get the hints? Maybe she was just dense and he had read the situation all wrong? He liked her and there was no use in playing it safe or guessing. Laying the cards on the table was what he needed. If she didn't like him, that would suck, but he'd get over it. Better now than later when the rejection would sting more.

He inhaled deeply to calm his racing heart. His thumb tapped the picture and he moved the phone to his ear.

No turning back. It's now or never.


	6. Circus Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made some changes in the chapter order. This used to be chapter one, but now I've shuffled it around so it's in chronological order now when the story has reached this point. Enjoy!

**Circus heart**

"Are you ready for the show?" Maka spoke into her phone as she squeezed it between her shoulder and her ear. "Are you nervous?"

"Nah." Her friend responded on the other end of the line. She heard the sound of his co-workers in the background talking to each other along with the sound of people preparing for another show on their tour. "Not one bit. Liz and I know the program like the back of our hands. There is nothing to worry about at all."

A smile spread on her face as she grabs a bowl from the cabinet and a spoon from a drawer. "But what if the audience doesn't like it? Not that I'm saying you aren't a very skilled trapeze artist it's just everybody have their individual taste in entertainment."

A chuckle broke through on the other line and her heart twirls at his husky voice. "Are you trying to make me nervous, Miss Albarn?"

Her tooth sunk into her rosy lower lip. How could his voice be so soft and at the same time so husky? His voice made her knees quiver and her skin heat up. She opened another cabinet and retrieved a box of colourful cereals.

"I don't know." She poured her cereals into her bowl and turns toward the fridge with her bowl. "Am I making you nervous, Mr Evans?" Her own voice dipped lower and she hoped she sounded as sexy as he did.

"Maybe."

Her stomach twirled at his voice as she opened her fridge and retrieved a carton of milk. "Maybe?"

"How about a yes then?"

"Oh." She poured her milk into her bowl and put it back in her fridge before she closed the door. "Are you nervous for the performance now?"

"No."

She cocked her eyebrow as she went to her living room with her bowl in her hand. "No? I think the loud music from your performances has made you deaf Mr. Evans."

She earned another sexy laughter from him. "No, but I think Miss Albarn that you should find a private place."

She tilted her head as she took a seat on her couch and pulled up her legs. She shoved a spoonful of cereal and milk into her mouth and chewed. She put her bowl on her coffee table and grasped her phone in her hand, relieving her already tense neck from work. "I'm at home." On the other line she heard the sound of his boots moving in mud and the voices of his colleagues disappearing. "What's going on?"

A moment later she heard a door open and slam shut. "I miss you." Only silence and his voice were present.

"And I've missed you too." Slowly a smile spread on her face. He missed her too. She wasn't alone feeling the aching longing to see his smile and playful touches. They'd only known each other for a couple of weeks and she'd developed a crush on the skilful trapeze artist.

"We've been talking for a while now." He paused. Maka opened her mouth to question his sudden silence but he got to her before she had a chance. "I don't know about you, but I think you're a cool girl and I like you."

Her heart jumped up in her throat at the sudden confession, well maybe not a confession but he _did_ like her and that was good enough to her.

"I like you too." A large goofy smile spread on her face and she brushed a hair strand behind her ear. "What now, Mr Evans?"

A deep laughter escaped his throat and she sunk down on her couch, feeling like she's an ice-cream on a hot summer day. "What now you say, Miss Albarn." Another pause. "The show's about to start soon. How about we skype after my performance and talk everything out? Will you be awake in three hours?"

"Yes. I'll patiently be waiting for you on skype."

"Good. Good." He paused again. "I'll talk to you later then."

"Yeah, see y―"

"Wait." She could almost picture him massaging his neck as he stared down at his muddy boots in his tight sequin show costume. "Um, I like you and I'm looking forward continuing our talk."

"I like you too." She stirred her spoon in her bowl and by now her cereals had softened. She would've to make a new bowl of cereals. "Do your best out there. I know the audience will love your performance."

"Thanks for the boost of confidence. I'll see you soon." They said their goodbyes and Maka put her phone on the coffee table. She slumped down on her couch and let out a squeal of glee as she grabbed a couch-pillow and hugged it to her chest.


End file.
